The present invention relates to a furring apparatus and method for applying the same to cylindrical columns.
Construction techniques are well known in the field for furring steel I-beams and round or cylindrical steel columns called "lolly" columns. Typically, the beam or column is boxed in by constructing a wooden or metal frame with so-called furring or furring strips or 2.times.4 dimensional lumber, and the frame is then covered with paneling or wallboard via nails or screws. The sizing, cutting and fastening of the furring to build the frame is both time consuming and labor-intensive, and is especially difficult for "do-it-yourself" homeowners.
Various attempts have been made to simplify this standard construction technique. For example, Crites et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,187, discloses a method and apparatus for attaching furring to columns which employs L-shaped corner clips which serve as a frame support. However, the apparatus only appears suitable for I-beams and not lolly columns and, in addition, still requires many time-consuming construction steps and entails the use of various parts and pieces which must be properly fitted together. Verbiar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,084, provides an improved furring apparatus which is adaptable to both I-beams and lolly columns utilizing U-shaped members composed of two L-shaped members which fit about the column and engage one another in a telescopic manner. However, here too, thereof are numerous construction steps and the installer initially begins with groups of four straight members which must be bent about the column to be boxed in. This is particularly difficult for the typical "do-it-yourself" homeowner, especially when dealing with round lolly columns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel furring apparatus and method for applying the same to round lolly columns especially intended for installation by novice installers or "do-it-yourself" homeowners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a novel method and device which is relatively simple in design and construction, economical to manufacture, and which reduces the number of installation steps as well as the time involved therein to significantly facilitate ease of installation.